Blog użytkownika:Amikaa/Brygada Niszczycieli Chato-Świata
Welcome Opowiadania, któe tu znajdziecie powstają dla zabawy. Nie mają na celu obrażenia kogokolwiek. Historie tutaj zawarte są komediową wersją rozmów z chata przeniesioną do świata Star Wars:Rebelianci na planetę Lothal. Występujące postaci to nasi użytkownicy, którzy mi podali jak chcą wyglądać etc. Zawsze można się do opo zgłosić, ale trzeba być aktywnym na chacie podczas rozmów, które później staną się jednym z rozdziałów. Nie wrzucam nikogo bez jego zgody do tego opowiadania. Oczywiście mogą się też zdarzyć historie, które nie miały miejsca na chacie. Jak coś wymyślę to pewnie wtedy wyślę wam zarysy i będziecie mogli stwierdzić czy chcecie wystąpić czy nie :) Przepraszam za momentami małą ilość opisów. Tak to jest przerabiać same rozmowy xD Uwaga! Mogą się pojawiać słowa, miejsca, określenia, przedmioty, nie pochodzące z uniwersum Star Wars. Nie czepiajcie się. Czasami są konieczne, a ja nie miałam serca zmieniać ich na coś innego lub usuwać... Jak na razie występowali: Imperialni - DarthEmmet Rebelianci - AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi, Amikaa Ich wygląd niedługo pojawi się w oddzielnym wpisie! Historia #1 "Ile masz lat?" Wystąpili: DarthEmmet, AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi, Amikaa – Emmet kulturalnie stwierdzam, żeś sadysta wielki – stwierdziła Amika, kiedy to z Rozalią wdarły się do swojego Imperialnego kolegi jak zwykle.. Bez większego celu. – Mojego brata tak poszkodować! Wyjście jest tylko jedno! – okrzyknęła Roza. – Inwazja derpów! – Dokończyły obie, a Emmet nie mógł zrobić nic innego jak popularnego ostatnio “facepalma”. Zawsze, gdy te dwie go nielegalnie odwiedzały nie miał chwili spokoju. Albo zadręczały go głupimi fotami, niewiadomego pochodzenia, jego mistrza Dartha Vadera albo zagadywały głupotami. Największej dobitki dostał, gdy zażądały, by rebelianci z Lothal przestali być ścigani listem gończym. Co one sobie myślały! – Cisza lothańskie szczury! – Przerwał ich krzyki, po czym za drzwi udało mu się wyrzucić Rozalię. Nie na długo. Gdy tylko zamknął drzwi i się od nich odsunął ta z impetetem je wyważyła wywalając się przy tym na ziemię. Odwrócił się, by dłużej na nią nie patrzeć, a jego wzrok napotkał Amikę buszującą w jego komputerze. – Gdzie tam oczy pakujesz! – Szybko odepchnął ją od sprzętu i go wyłączył. – Patrzę coś ty nawymyślał o Ahsoce i Vaderze! Gdzie on fotelem w nią rzucił! Hańba no! – Zwłaszcza jeśli to fotel z Allegro! – dorzuciła Rozalia. – Z Chin był czaicie! Z Chin no.. – Emmet nie wiedział już jak się ich pozbyć. – A myślałam, że z OLX – westchnęła Amika. – Ale i tak na ciebie Choppera z bronią naślę. Tylko Ducha znajdę. – Nie, wiesz był zamówiony na Ebayu i wyprodukowany w Chinach! Dajcie mnie wy święty spokój! – wrzasnął Emmet i usiadł na swoim fotelu masując skronie. – Raju ile wy macie lat, jeśli tak się zachowujecie.. – Ściśle tajna informacja – jęknęła Roza, a Emmet zauważył, że trafił na ciekawy temat. Wyprostował się, dumnie wypiął pierś i zmrużył oczy. Klasnął w dłonie. Swoim zachowaniem zdziwił dwójkę gości. Do teraz próbował się ich pozbyć, uciszyć. A teraz.. Sam miał chętkę na rozmowę. Ale temat, choć banalny, wydawał się być idealnym sposobem na zniknięcie gości. – Więc.. Ile macie lat? – spytał, a Amika i Rozalia szybko zaczęły rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu szukając pomysłu na inny temat. – Widzicie na tym zdjęciu Blacka? – spytała Roza szybko wyciągając z kieszeni pomiętą kartkę. – Tak widzę – stwierdziła z zainteresowaniem Amika. – Że co? – Emmet uniósł brew. – Co to jest? – Kot.. Obstawiam kota – odparła Ami, a Roza jej przyklasnęła. – Bo to jest kot! – krzyknęła wesoło. – Chyba raczej stworzenie z innej galaktyki – mruknął Emmet. – Lothański kot! – Amika ciągnęła temat zwierząt. – Wiesz raczej z piwnicy. – Uśmiechnęła się Roza. – Opowiedzieć wam jego historię? – Tak! – krzyknęła jej towarzyszka. – Chcemy poznać historię kota z galaktyki zwanej Piwnicą z planety Karton! – Nie! – Próbował przerwać Emmet. – Odpowiedzcie na moje pytanie! – Najpierw Black potem ty – mruknęła Amika i usadowiła się wygodnie na jego biurku. – A więc. – Zaczęła spokojnie Roza. – Pewnego razu kiedy byłam w odwiedzinach moich dziadków, którzy mieszkają na.. Ochrona danych osobowych.. I tego pewnego dnia mój dziadek zszedł na dół zobaczyć czy wszystko jest. Kiedy tam szedł wydarzyło się takie “BUM!” i coś się przewróciło. Okazało się, że to była kotka. Do tego taka bardzo chuda. Dziadek z babcią wzięli więc mięsko i dali jej. Rzucała się jak nie wiem co! – Fascynujące.. – Przerwał Emmet. – Co dalej?! Co dalej!? – krzyknęła natomiast Amika. Emmet ponownie pomasował się po skroniach. Jego mózg prawie umierał i wraz z myślami krzyczał “Wywal je za drzwi”. Ale co by to dało. Wróciłyby dość szybko. Zawsze w końcu tak robiły. Że też ktoś jeszcze ich nie złapał i nie wywiózł na Kessel. A może on by to zrobił? Miałby spokój. – Emmet! Słuchasz ty Rozy! To taka piękna historia! – Z zamyślenia wyrwała go Amika, która nie szczędząc siły pacnęła go po głowie. – Rozalio powtórz naszemu koledze. – Jasne! Więc. Jak wtedy ta kotka drapała tak z czasem przestała. Po kilku miesiącach zaczęła przychodzić jakaś inna. Myśleliśmy, że to samiec. I tak przez jakieś kilka miesięcy. Potem zaczęła przychodzić i kraść jedzenie, a mi udało się zauważyć, że to samica. I potem dawała się pogłaskać! A jeszcze innego dnia przyszła jakby w ciąży… – przerwała, by zaczerpnąć większego tchu. – Przychodziła i jadła i jadła. Po kilku tygodniach znowu przyszła chuda i jadła, ale brała jedzenie. Raz ją śledziłam. Patrzę, a ona sobie z jakimś puchatym kotem do piwnicy pana Staśka wchodzi!! I wiecie co?! Przyszła z małymi. Trójką! Obstawialiśmy, że jedna kotka i dwa samce. Mnie akurat wtedy u dziadków nie było, ale natychmiast przybyłam, by je zobaczyć! Były jak małe piłeczki! Samiczkę nazwaliśmy Fortuna i ona nie była odważna. Drugiego Grey. Też się bał. A ostatniego i odważnego Black. Pierwsza dwójka w ogóle nie dała się pogłaskać, a Black trochę tak. Niestety trzy miesiące potem mama ich wyprowadziła. Nie było ich trzy dni i Łasiczka wróciła tylko z Blackiem…. – Smutne – powiedziała Amika. – Wesołe – odpowiedział Emmet. – Sadysta – skwitowały dziewczyny, a ich kolega wzruszył ramionami. – Mniejsza. Historia kota się skończyła. A więc – Emmet zrobił pauzę. – Ile macie lat? – Powiemy jak ty powiesz! – Wybrnęła Amika, a Roza pokiwała głową. Obie rozsiadły się wygodnie na biurku, oczywiście zwalając wszystko, co w wygodnym usadowieniu się im przeszkadzało. Tylko komputer zostawiły w spokoju. A przynajmniej taką można było mieć nadzieję. – Tajemnica – odpowiedział Emmet. Czuł, że jego wspaniały plan na wygnanie ich się sypie. – Gadaj, bo naślę na ciebie Choppera z bronią! – Amikaa znów użyła swojej dziwnej groźby, której zapewne nigdy nie spełni. – Może jestem starszy, może młodszy – odpowiedział imperialny zagadkowym tonem i uniósł brwi. – Ty Lordzie Tajemnico! – krzyknęła Roza. – Takiś stary, że się wstydzisz? – wyskoczyła jej towarzyszka. – Nie. Nie zmusicie mnie – stwierdził Emmet, a w jego głosie słychać było irytację. – Proszę! – Nie! – Jesteś zuy! – Amika założyła ręce na piersi. – Nie mogę wam zaufać. – Emmet wstał ze swojego fotela i skierował się do wyjścia. – Ej no! Jak tak możesz! Nie jesteśmy złe! – Amika stanęła na biurku i tupnęła nogą. – Właśnie! My nie Trynkiewicze! – Dodała Roza również wstając. – I tak wam nic nie powiem. – Emmet, po tych słowach, opuścił pomieszczenie. Przez połowę czasu jego nieobecności trwała cisza. Potem lothańskie szczury zaczęły spiskować jak wyciągnąć z ich kolegi ile ma lat. Zadanie już było ciężkie. Z Emmeta, choć łatwo było go zdenerwować, ciężko było wyciągnąć jakieś informacje. Im się tylko raz udało. Właściwie zrobiły to włamując się na jego komputer. Ale wyciągnęły potrzebne informacje. – Jeszcze tu jesteście? – Emmet był wyraźnie zawiedziony, gdy wrócił do biura i zastał tam Rozalię i Amikę. – Inwazja derpów! – krzyknęły obie śmiejąc się przy tym głośno. – Super – jęknął Emmet. Rzadko miał z tym stanem ich zachowania do czynienia. I mógł przyznać jedno. Masakra. – Ama zniszczymy świat? – spytała Roza skacząc po biurku. – Tak. – Właścicielka imienia, któa obecnie jeździła po pomieszczeniu krzesłem obrotowym, wydawała się być zachwycona pomysłem. – Hau! – Gdy Emmet usłyszał tę odpowiedź od Rozali miał wrażenie, że przechodzą na jakiś inny język. – Hau! – Amika podłapała, vo tylko go w tym utwierdziło. – Hau hau! – Hau hau! – Wiecie, że ja na to nie zwracam uwagi? – spytał je, ale nie zwróciły na niego uwagi i robiły to co zwykle. Skakały po biurku i kręciły się na krześle. – Hau hau hau! – Hau hau hau! – Hau niszczy świat! – powiedziała nagle Roza. – Hau! – Amika najwyraźniej potwierdziła to tym słowem. – Amika wiesz, że zachowujesz się, jak na odpowiedzialnego człowieka nie przystało? – Emmet podszedł do nich z innej strony. – Wezwałem ochronę. – A ty to co!? Wzywać ochronę na nas?! Podły jesteś! – Amika złapała krzesło i rozwaliła nim okno. Emmet mimo wyrządzonych właśnie szkód, w myślach się cieszył. Jego plan wypalił. Obydwie rebeliantki na słowo "ochrona" zaczęły się zbierać. A on tak na prawdę jej nie wezwał. Żartował tylko. – I tak oto Mroczny Lord pokonał bandę derpów – powiedział sam do siebie, gdy Amika i Rozalia zniknęły za oknem. To zawsze była ich droga ewakuacji z jego biura. – Chyba żartujesz! Jeszcze wrócimy! – usłyszał ich krzyki na co zrobił tylko jedno. Facepalma. Już niebawem! Historia #2 "Jam jest zabójca" Wystąpią: Komandor Fly, Amikaa, z upływem czasu AlexKtóraMaTakDługąNazweŻeKomisariatAżSięBoi xD Bójcie się efektów tego spotkania! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania